


Heart-Breakers

by Riverslegacy



Category: K-pop
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, Anorexia, B.A.P. - Freeform, ChaCha malone, Drama, Drug Use, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fat Shaming, Gen, H1gherMusic, Idols, Inspired by Music, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Multi, Racism, Saesangs, Seventeen - Freeform, Stalking, Wu Yi Fan | Kris-centric, bts - Freeform, jay park - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: On the cusp of debuting, four American girls get a crash course in everything it means to be an Idol. Guided by their manager (a former Idol himself) and wise mentors who have seen it all. They set their sights on dominating the market.However, they soon realized it wasn't going to be as easy as everyone  said it was. From rival groups to unruly saesangs, they discover there's also a darker side of the industry and if they weren't careful it could cost them more than just their careers.No one ever said fame would be free but they also failed to mention its price.





	1. AllKpop24/7.com

** ALLKPOP24/7.COM **

 

 

                                                                                          

 

 

 

They’re the new kids on the kpop block. Bringing a new sound with an old R&B feel, these girls have yet to debut and are already destroying the charts with hit single “chick like me” and netizens want to know. **Who is Midnight Desire**? Well we here at **allkpop24/7.com** have gathered as much information as we could on the elusive girl group. Rumored to be debuting at this year’s MAMAs (which will be the first time this has ever been done by any group) Let’s look at each member’s profile compiled by us exclusively.  
*Sorry no pictures are available at this time.

 

 **Midnight Desire’s fandom name** : Heartbreakers  
**Midnight Desire’s official** lightstick color: Royal purple

 **MD’s Official accounts** :  
**Instagram** : @MidnightD.official_heartbreak.com  
**Twitter** : @MD.offficial_twt

 

***all information for this group was found on their official accounts. Which as of this moment has yet to post any actual photos of the group.**

                                                                         

 

                                                                                           **Member Profiles**

 

 

 

 **Name:** ????  
**Stage name** : A.K.  
**Birthday** : ???  
**Height** :?  
**Zodiac sign** : ?  
**Position** : Leader, main vocalist, dancer  
**Home town** : Los Angeles CA  
**Family:** Mother, Father, older sister  
**Languages** : Korean, English, Spanish, French, Japanese  
**Hobbies** : gymnastics, reading, painting, cooking, kenjustu

 

 **A.K. Facts** : spent the last year taking medical courses to help better care for group members  
Is an excellent cook often cooking for her group members  
Reads often  
Stays in shape by practicing kenjustu with sister  
Members consider her the dad of the group.  
Is fluent in 5 languages and currently learning thai.  
Rumored to have scored a 140 on an IQ test.

 **A.K.’s Ideal type** : Someone who will treat her like a lady but respect her as an equal. Intelligence, tattoos, a cute smile and sense of humor.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Name** : Tasha Lee  
**Stage name:** Tasha Mack  
**Birthday:** 09/?/????  
**Height** : ?  
**Zodiac sign: ??**  
**Position: Main Rapper, Visual, Main dancer**  
H **ometown** : La jolla, CA  
**Family** : Mother, Father  
**Languages** : English, Japanese, Korean  
**Hobbies** : exercise, paintball, shopping, art collector,

 

 **Tasha Mack Facts** : Is rumored to be the oldest group member  
On an Instagram post from their official account it was revealed that a room in their dorm had to be converted into a closet just to accommodate all of Tasha and Nya’s belongings.  
Makes jokes that A.K. is a single father. Doesn’t feel the group has a mother figure.  
Is considered the Mom of the group by the other members.  
Often stays behind to practice with any group member who needs extra help learning choreography  
Insists the group have Sunday dinners together.  
Is CPR and First Aid certified. Took courses with A.K. to better aid group members.

 **Tasha Mack’s Ideal Type** : Someone who values family. An adventurer type who takes physical fitness and health serious.

 

 

 

 

 **Name** : Nam Soo-Hyo  
**Stage name** : Ny-ah  
**Birthday:** ??/??/????  
**Height** : ??  
**Zodiac Sign** : ??  
**Position** : Lead Singer, Visual  
**Hometown** : Los Angeles, CA  
**Family** : Mother, Father, Younger Sister  
**Language** : Korean, English, Japanese, Arabic  
**Hobbies** : Shopping, SNS, photography, martial arts

 **Ny-ah Facts** : obsessed with skin-care products  
Loves to shop  
Believes shopping is an art form  
Is considered the Older sister of the group  
Is said to have a keen sense of style  
Stays in shape with martial arts  
Never cooks but knows how  
Believes Harry Potter was based on a real person and actual events

 **Ny-ah’s Ideal Type** : Fun with a good heart and strong arms to hold all her shopping bags. Someone similar to Jay Park.

 

 

 

 

 **Name** : Setsuko Shirota  
**Stage Name** : Suki  
**Birthday** : 07/??/2001  
**Height:** ??  
**Zodiac Sign** : ??  
**Position** : Lead Rapper, lead Dancer, Maknae, vocalist  
**Hometown** : Osaka, Japan  
**Family:** Mother, Younger Sister, Younger Brother  
**Language:** Japanese, English, Korean, Chinese  
**Hobbies** : Drawing, Gaming, Dancing, Writing

 **Suki fact’s** : Is considered the Golden Maknae because of her ability to adapt and succeed in any situation  
Is the youngest member  
Writes often keeps a diary  
Breaks headsets due to anger from gaming losses  
Afraid to sleep in a room by herself  
Often sleeps at the foot of other member’s bed. Even though she has her own room.  
Once caused a bowl to explode in the microwave while trying to make ramen.  
Horrible cook  
Learns choreography the fastest next to Tasha  
Recently lost her father  
Her Idols are CL, G-dragon and Simon D  
Obsessed with getting regular pedicures

 **Suki’s Ideal Type** : Someone kind who loves movies and dancing. Like Zelo type.

 

 

***Please don’t copy/paste the content of this page to other sites or places on the web. If you use info from our profile, please kindly put a link to this post.**

 

 ***Who is your Midnight Desire bias? Do you know more facts about them? Feel free to comment below. It may help new fans and us to find more info about them.**  
***Many thanks to all those who bring new info about Midnight Desire members in the comments! <3**


	2. Welcome to the Family

"T.S. Entertainment owner Kim Tae-Song has declared bankruptcy after a multitude of unpaid wage claims were filed against the company last June. As many of you will remember claims of mistreatment, unpaid wages and even rumors of mal-nourishment plagued the company as far back as 2014."

"Heading those claims had been Idol group B.A.P. However, back then their case was settled out of court. Until documents surfaced last May revealing that T.S. Entertainment had not paid its employees since December 2015. Both the Korean and Japanese offices filed joint claims demanding that wages be paid with interest. It led to a ruling in favor of the employees in the sum of 50,000,000,000.00 won."

"Which comes out to about 44,522,665.16 USD and makes it the largest settlement in the eastern hemisphere. With a settlement that large it left many to wonder what that meant for the artists and actors sign to the label?' We here at ALLKPOP24/7.COM have obtained an exclusive interview with the former CEO as he set off to finish the liquidation of his assets."

"He informed us that he had sold the company including its artist and actor's contracts. However, he would not reveal the name of the company who bought it. Stating that ' **they would be making their own announcements in their own time** ' and that ' **anything to do with the former T.S. entertainment was no longer his concern**.' We here at ALLKPOP24/7.COM have our guesses on who could've bought the company but we want to hear from you. Leave your guesses in the comments below. Remember if its Kpop we're bringing it to you 24/7."

Chuckling a bit, he concluded reading the last article a loud and looked out the window. Watching as the people below his office building shuffled about on the busy street. Not only was he going to take the entertainment industry by storm, he was going to completely obliterate it. In the same week that he debuted his new girl group, he would also be launching a new label with one of his best friends. Not to mention that he would also be merging that same label with the company he just acquired for less than half of what it was worth. It was a move that would essentially take his new upstart  label to the same level as SM, YG or even JYP. At the thought of JYP he frowned.

 He would never be like them. Especially JYP. He never intended to have a label with Idols signed to it but, now that he did. He was bound and determined not to be anything like the big 3. Turning kids who just wanted to make music and money, virtually into slaves with things like Idol debt. Slave contracts more like it. Fast-food workers made more than these kids in some cases. Though it had been almost ten years he could never forget the atrocities he had endured under the glitz and glamour of JYP entertainment.

Shuddering at the unbidden memories, he focused back on the articles he had just read. In less than 24 hours everything would change for a lot of people. A new label would launch bringing with it a change that the Korean entertainment industry desperately needed. He only hoped that his new artist would be able to handle the good and the bad that came with being an Idol. Sighing, he lifted his protein shake to his lips and took a huge gulp from the shaker. They would make sure the girls had everything that they needed to succeed. No, he wanted them to do more than just succeed. Dominate. Yeah, that was a better word. 

He wanted them to dominate the market. They already had immense appeal it was all about garnering them enough interest and he had. It was his idea to release their first single without anyone knowing what the group looked like. It was a marketing ploy that served a multitude of purposes. The first was to gain interest, though he hadn't expected the song to top the charts the way it had and it became an even larger surprise when it was announced that the group had been nominated for best new artist.

Completely unexpected but also extremely welcomed. Though if he were being honest with himself, he knew this was going to happen. With Cha-Cha personally making their beats and his business savvy it was inevitable. Nonetheless, that part of the ploy worked out better than he had initially projected. Hopefully having a hit under their belts would make it easier for them once they debuted at the MAMA's in just a couple days. That had also been a part of his marketing strategy, to garner attention and anticipation for the group by having them do what no other Kpop group has done. Debut at an award show. It was genius and it worked.

His concern was only what would happen once everyone saw exactly **who** it was singing and what the reception would be. He knew netizens could be harsh when it came to this industry, hell he still remembered how they treated Yoon Mi-Rae when she first hit the scene. Not to mention how they drug previous groups (who attempted to garner success) to the furthest pits of hell. They however, didn't have a hit single or any of the advantages his girl group has. Primarily, a strong label with roots in both Korea and America.

His team doesn't fail, ever. Even when he got ran out of Korea due to scandal he didn't let it defeat him. Hell no, he took that L and came back with hit after hit. Eventually starting his first label. Nothing would ever interfere with his money not even his own poorly chosen words. Turning himself into more than just a business shark. According to him he became a got damn business megalodon.  Quickly making people forget all about his scandal though his charm and quick wit. Though  had he not been blackballed from certain variety shows. He could have accomplished that feat a lot sooner than he had. No matter, when he realized what was happening he just created his own shows to showcase his talent and artist. One monkey didn't stop a show. He knew with his team these girls and any other new artist would see more than just success. They could, quite possibly become legendary.

A knock at the door drew him away from his train of thought. Glancing over his shoulder he said, "Come in".

The office door opened as he went back to facing the window. Coughing, the visitor addressed him. "Jay, the contracts were just faxed over from T.S. and I just got off the phone with the new manager for Midnight Desire. He should be here in like half an hour. So, while I'm doing all this, what exactly are you doing?" smirking he waited for his friend to answer the question.

Turning around to face him with a sly grin on his youthful face he joked "plotting world domination" laughing he walked back to his desk but instead of sitting in the chair he placed his shaker down and opted to lean against the desk itself. "Cha-Cha why are you doing stuff your assistant is supposed to do? She ain't going to have a job you keep doing her work."

Not even bothering to answer the question he instead focused on the other thing Jay had said. "you know," he started laughingly "anyone else I would take that as a joke but you be on your Diddy shit so I'm inclined to believe your being serious"

"Yep, this shit like bad-boy I'm Diddy and you Biggy" Jay replied.

"Really? Biggy wasn't a CEO though. I'll be Dame and you can be Jay Z." Shaking his head a bit Cha-Cha continued, "Even though their label didn't last wasn't nobody fucking with the ROC back then" seeing his friend nod in agreement he change the subject back to his reason for being there. "The girls plane lands in a couple of hours. I'm going to have Vanath be there to greet them and escort them here for the meeting. I think it would be better if they met their manager at the dorm. I know he has a lot of things he wants to go over with them."

Sighing he voiced his concern." You think they're ready for this?" He knew they had the potential but the mental games the entertainment industry can play would take down even the strongest personality until it was nothing but an empty shell of what used to be. He had seen it happen to many times, especially with foreigners. That had been the main catalyst for his decision to hire them the manager he did. They needed someone who had been there, done that and survived it. Someone who could guide them through the sometimes-dangerous world of Kpop.

Sure, he and Jay would be there to help but, they were busy getting H1gherMusic off the ground, tending to their other artist, making the transition for the talent coming from T.S go smoothly and their own individual endeavors. So, they wouldn't be able to devote the time necessary to properly cultivate and educate the girls. Instead they hired a team as well as cashed in on more than a few favors, to ensure they provided all the tools the girls would need to understand and endure this industry. Everything from personal assistants to mentors had been carefully thought out and hand selected. Well not EVERYTHING they planned to use the same choreographer that Jay and all the other artist on AOMG use. It just made more sense to. They knew the quality of her work. He only hoped they all got along.

"Yeah, they're definitely ready" replied Jay to a startled Cha-Cha. Meeting his friends eye "I think the bigger question would be, Is Korea?" the office phone began to ring. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." Picking up the phone he answered and told the front desk to allow the visitor up. Hanging up quickly he addressed his companion. " looks like Midnight desire's manager is here." Looking down at the clock on his desk he added "and he's early too". A knock at the door interrupted whatever else he had been going to say. Instead he bid the knocker to come inside

Cha-Cha walked over and greeted him." Hey man, you got here right on time. We were just going to go over a few things before today's introductory meeting." Shaking his hand, then leading him over to a chair. "Please have a seat. While you're here there's some last-minute forms we need you to sign for payroll. You told HR you needed an allotment sheet?"

Sighing the man nodded his head and finally spoke, "Yeah, I do. Now that I'm back in Korea any money I make, a percentage of my earnings goes to SM." He still couldn't believe the courts had ruled in favor of the company. No matter how many times he appealed the case in Korea he just couldn't win. Granted he had won the case in China but that only held up if the money he made stayed within that country. Now that he had come back here they could garnish his wages to cover his debt if they wanted.

If he had only known then what he knew now about everything that came with being an Idol. He gathered the documents from one of his new bosses and quickly filled out the forms. Handing them back he watched as they were sent back to HR to be filed accordingly. Never in any of his visions for his career or life had he thought about being someone's manager. Yet, here he was about to dive right back into the underbelly of the entertainment world. Only this time he wasn't the talent merely their guide through its murky waters. Taking his life lessons and using them to ensure that these girls didn't experience any of the hardships he had.

Deciding to steer his mind away from those thoughts for the moment, he became aware of the fact that he had only met one of his new bosses and that had been under completely unrelated circumstances. Back when he was an Idol. With his head bowed and hands resting atop his thighs forming a steeple, he cleared his throat and spoke "I know that we all are aware of my situation with SM and re-paying my idol debt now that I'm back here but." Raising his head, he looked the CEO in the eyes, "my circumstances will not interfere with my abilities to manage Midnight desire to the fullest capabilities. I assure you. I also, would like to thank you for the opportunity to manage your new group. Things have been so chaotic these past months that I wasn't sure if I had or not."

Cutting off whatever else he planned to say Jay interrupted. "Yeah, honestly your situation is the reason Cha-Cha chose you for this position. Nobody understands what it's like better than somebody who's been through it. These girls need somebody that's not only going to look out for their best interest but school them on how to deal with fans, especially saesangs. That little training, they got over here this summer wasn't really nothing. They need a crash course in Korean culture. They ain't ready for variety shows or the backhanded complements interviewers tend to give foreigners. So, you got to get them ready. We don't believe in failure over here." Taking a breath after his lengthy monologue he then added "But at the same time we need them healthy and not spread too thin. You better than anyone should know what happens to overworked under fed Idols."

Nodding his understanding, he began formulating how he plan to educate them on Korean variety and anything else they would need to know. He listened as both men went over everything he needed to know for the upcoming weeks. He also received keys to their dorm and a company van. After being introduced to the new team of personal assistants, make-up artist, stylists and person photographer he dubbed them "the dream team". Holding a small meeting with everyone he went over what expectations he had for them as a team all striving to achieve one goal. Issuing out orders for each group, of things that needed to be done by the time the girls plane landed. Once that had been done he took two of the personal assistants to the parking lot on a hunt for the company van. They needed to fill the dorm with the essential things the girls would need. Cha-Cha had issued him a company credit-card for such purposes as well as petty cash. It came in a lock box. Inside he found a binder with instructions. Looking them over quickly he realized that everything was to be accounted for through receipts and a logging sheet that resembled the balancing sheet of a check book. Except that after each log in a signature was required. There was also a sheet for van maintenance expenditures. It was also stated that at the end of each month everything was to be turned into the accounting department for review. Sighing he hit the alarm button twice. A horn off to his left sounded, together he and the assistants headed in its direction.

They had exactly 4 hours to get the dorm filled with food, cleaning supplies and hygiene supplies at that last thought he shuddered a bit. It was a good thing the assistants with him were women. He did not want to have to walk down the feminine care isle at the grocery store if he didn't have too. His attention drifted to a basket of various goodies sitting on the driver's seat. Picking up the card that was attached he opened it and read it aloud. "Welcome to the H1gherMusic family Kris Wu! We hope that you will find this basket not only tasty but useful. Sincerely, Chase "Cha-Cha" Malone & Jay Park." Placing the card back against the basket, he moved the entire thing to the backseat and turned the engine over. As he pulled out the parking garage he couldn't help but wonder how the girls were fairing in the last hours of their 18 hour flight.

 


	3. 15 minutes to midnight

The roar of the plane's engines filled the otherwise quite flight. They would be landing in the next hour or so. After 16 hours in the air they were ready to have their feet planted firmly on the ground again.

They were eager to see cars and buildings, the sky while beautiful after so many hours had lost its wonder and lucidity. Becoming no more than a reminder of their endless flight into a new beginning.

Less than 48 hours ago they had just been four girls attending their last concert in their home town. Thoughts of what laid ahead of them once they got off that plane, continued to plague each member. What they were about to do had never been done. While many have tried, none had been even marginally successful. Yet, they had already one upped their predecessors. Though what was success if no one knew who you were?

They tried in vain to occupy themselves, to escape from their thoughts of the near future. Some playing games while others read or slept. It was a good thing, planes had wi-fi but it sucked that you could no longer bring your laptop as a carry-on anymore. Thanks Trump. At least you could still bring your phone with you.

"Are you reading this shit?" asked Tasha nudging A.K. She angled her phone so it could be seen by both as they read the article ALLKPOP24/7.COM had written on them. Shaking her head, making her crop of balayaged silver curls bounce about. She laughed at some of the translations of their lyrics.

"They got most of them right though," stated A.K. laughing as Tasha read their lyrics out loud." The person who translated them just missed a few words in the hook".

Staring at her in dis-belief Tasha raked her hands through her long black tresses. Taking the silky strands and throwing them over her shoulder, she scoffed "and the entire bridge." Sighing she added offhandedly, "well at least they tried." Deciding to change the subject to more pressing matters she asked, "Do you think anyone will be at the airport when we land?"

"You mean like our manager?" asked Ny-Ah, stretching her arms above her to pop her back. Leaning forward, she pulled her dark auburn hair into a high pony-tail. They would be landing soon and she didn't want to look like hell getting off the plane. The long beachy waves spilling down her shoulders as she waited for an answer.

Shaking her head Tasha clarified, "No, I mean like fans. Do you think they'll know who we are? I mean I've heard Korean fans are on a whole other level so it's not impossible, right?"

At the mention of fans Suki's head popped up from its place on A.K.'s shoulder. She had been using the older girl as a pillow for most of the flight. Yawing, she shook her head sending her pale pink, lavender and silver dyed hair into swirls of disarray around her face and shoulders.

Her doe eyes glanced around the cavern, coming to rest on Tasha's amber gaze. Smiling, she shrugged and stated the obvious "It's not impossible but I doubt it. Nobody knows what we look like. Remember?"

At the nods of agreement from the others, she continued with her own round of questions "Do you think we'll be staying in the same dorm we were in this summer? That place was lit"

"Yeah, we have to be. Why else would they convert one of the rooms into a closet for all Tash's and Ny's shit. If they were gonna move us they would've just left it as it was." Answered A.K. logically.

Before anyone else could respond, the captain's voice sounded over the intercom stating they would be landing. The stewardess walked down the aisle ensuring they had their seat belts on and quickly went over landing procedure.

Ten minutes later they were exiting the plane. Walking towards the area where they would pick up their luggage. Most airports were crowded, with people constantly shuffling about and TSA's everywhere.

That however was not the case today.

It was empty with just staff and a few others mulling about.

"I swear I think I just saw tumble weed roll by" stated Ny-Ah with a frown etched upon her beautiful face. Her green eyes scanning across the near empty airport.

Though she hadn't really expected it. She had hoped that their fans had somehow found out their identities and came to welcome them. Disappointed she shrugged lifting her bag higher on to shoulder and gathering her other luggage. "Oh well, I'm sure it won't always be like this."

The others did the same gathering their luggage and walking toward the pick-up area.

"At least this will be something we can talk about in an interview later. Bet it will be so funny then" added Suki" Especially the way Tash recounts stories."

At that they all laughed.

It was true Tasha always told the simplest things in a way that ended up being hilarious. She loved to make them laugh even when all they wanted to do was cry. She took it upon herself to always make sure everyone was happy and healthy.

Standing at 5'5 made her the tallest member. She always wore her silky black hair, sleek and straight with a middle part. It framed her face perfect. Her shiny black tresses complemented her creamy caramel colored skin perfectly. Since high school people had always raved about her beauty comparing her to Nicki Manaj and it was true she did in fact resemble the rapper. Except for a few minute details. Her eyes were a light honey brown and while Nicki was very curvy and thick. Tasha's body was slender and athletic. She still had curves in all the right places but nowhere near Nicki's level.

A woman holding a sign that had their names stood in front of a black van. Waving the sign high in the air she got their attention. Smiling she addressed them as they walked over.

"Hello, my name is Vanath. I was sent by H1gherMusic to take you guys to your introductory meeting and then to your dorms, where I think you will meet your new manager."

She put the sign away and popped the trunk of the van. Helping the girls load their belongings into the small space. Once everyone had settled into their seats she started the van and pulled off.

"Do you guys have any questions?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, can we stop and get something to eat first?" asked a very tired and hungry teen.

"Suki!" yelled the other girls laughing.

Huffing, she smacked her lips and yelled right back "WHAT? I'm hungry"

Laughing Vanath addressed the teenager "Sure. We have enough time. We can stop somewhere quick and get take away."

The girls all looked at one another questioningly mouthing "take away?" Seeing their clear confusion, she clarified her previous statement.

"I'm sorry I forgot you girls are from America. Take away is like getting something to go." At their collective OH's she laughed, "you girls have a lot to learn."

................................................HRTBKS.........................................................

They entered the large building followed by Vanath and were led to a conference room. Taking their seats, they waited for the meeting to begin. They were the first people to have arrived, to pass the time Tasha thought it would be fun to freestyle. So Ny-Ah and A.K. made a beat like they always did. Their mom used to be an AKA in college and though her college days had long passed. She made sure to teach them and their friends how to step as well as about sisterhood. It had been so engrained in them that it trickled off into their dancing and even the way they made beats.

Getting into it, the girls stood from their chairs. Ad-libbing as Suki and Tasha took turns freestyling. They were so into what they were doing that they failed to hear when other people began to enter the room.

"That's so cool! It actually looks better than when we did that, huh hyung?" came the bubbly voice of someone behind them. They stopped and turned to look at the intruders who stood by the door.

"Ne', of course it's going to look better. That's a part of their culture. It always looks better when it's not what you've learned but who you are" answered the leader. His deep baritone in contrast with appearance.

"OMGOSH!, it's Bang Yongguk!" screamed Ny-Ah as she hopped up and down beginning to fangirl.

Laughing lightly, he gently chided her "Please calm down. I don't think that the men and women who work here would like such screaming." Instantly she stopped. Giving her one last look to be sure she would stay quite he addressed the others. "Are you here for the meeting as well?"

"Yeah, we're sort of new. Fresh off the plane and everythang" joked Tasha.

She was doing a better job of keeping her cool than Ny-Ah had but on the inside, she was freaking out. B.A.P. was right in front of them. Looking all types of luscious. One thing kept bothering her though. Deciding to voice her thoughts she asked, "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you guys here?"

Yep that didn't sound rude at all.

Before he could answer another voice decided to "Well, that's the point of this meeting Jay and I called." Walking into the room they both went to the front and stood in front of a projector screen and mantle. " If everyone will please take a seat." Once everyone was seated, he began.

"First and foremost, I would like to welcome everyone here today, to the H1gherMusic family. As you all know and for the ones that don't my name is Chase Malone. However, unless it has to do with business I prefer you to call me Cha-Cha."

Vanath walked in and began to pass out folders to all the people in the room. Jay picking up where Cha-Cha had left off. "We're here today because, well we thought it would be nice to clue you guys in on a few things. First, as many of you know T.S. entertainment has been sold. What you might not know is, we bought it." Looking around the room at each face he gave a small smile "At midnight we make the announcement on our social networks. We'll also be announcing other artists that have chosen to sign with us. Officially welcoming them into our family. So, look around ladies and gentlemen. This is your family."

Turning on the projector and dimming the lights Cha-Cha took over while Jay excused himself to take a call. "Now if you will all be so kind and open your folders to the first page. I'd like to go over the rules."

He watched as they all complied. Vanath handing him the clicker to the power-point presentation she had put together. "We don't like to have too many rules around here but we do have a few. We'll go over those now."

It took over an hour to get through the rules. After that they signed an acknowledgement sheet that stated, they understood and had gone over the rules and expectations of being an Idol under H1gherMusic ent.

The meeting had been adjourned soon after and Vanath (who they now knew to be Cha-Cha's personal assistant) led them to an awaiting van. Bidding them goodbye and good-luck she walked back into the building, as their van pulled off.

They were heading to their dorm. Nervous didn't begin to describe how they felt. In only a few short minutes they were going to finally meet their manager. So, far over the past few months they had only talked to him over the phone. Most of the time they were told second hand of what he wanted them to do. 

The reason for that was because he had been in China, why? they didn't know. Hopefully, once they met him they could find out.

The van came to a stop. It turned and pulled into an underground parking garage. The girls were then directed by the driver to take the elevator to their floor. Already familiar with the area, they had no problem finding their way. 

Suitcases in hand they walked up to the apartment door and realized something of vital importance.

"ugh, we don't have our keys" quipped A.K. " I forgot we turned them in when we left last time" She wondered if the van was still parked in the garage. Maybe they could run back to the office real quick and grab the keys. 

The other members set down the luggage, leaning it against the wall opposite their door. They were tired and just wanted to sleep. Jet-lag had finally began to creep up on them.

Sighing A.K. did the only logical thing she could think of, she knocked.

They wouldn't have been sent all this way if someone wasn't already inside and they still had yet to meet their manager. So, she theorized that he was more than likely in the house awaiting their arrival. 

They jumped a little at the sound the dead-bolt  made as it unlocked. The door opened and they stepped inside.  Immediately, they began putting their luggage and carry-on bags in their rooms.  Rushing passed the two ladies and man that currently occupied the living room. 

A throat clearing got their attention, " ladies if you will please come into the living room, I'd like to introduce myself as well as go over the agenda for the next week with you" a masculine voice rang out across the apartment.

Slowly the girls filtered out of the bedrooms and back into the living room. Finally, getting a good look at the tall man dark hair man with glasses. 

He was dressed down with tee-shirt and some basketball shorts. Aside from the designer frames that adorned his handsome face and watch on his wrist, he looked as if he had come from the gym. 

They stood, stock still staring. They were in shock. Each taking a moment to silently thank which ever H1gherMusic exec it was that hired him.

The first to recover was Ny-Ah. With her phone out she ran up to her manager full speed, suddenly stopping to take a selfie with him in the picture.

" Ah! I can't believe my manager is Kris Wu! This is so cool!" she shouted.

looking at her as if she had grown a second head he questioned bemused " Are you done? or are you finished?" 

Taking several steps back she stood next to Tasha. Seeing that he now had their undivided attention he continued, " Yes, I'm Kris Wu. Formerly of EXO now your manager." 

Sighing he decided to just cut straight to the point, "  Look I can go on and on about that but to be real we don't have a lot of time. You girls have a ton of things that need to get done before you officially debut and we really need to get started."

Before they could object to anything he had said he continued his speech " First let me say this. No, I will not be staying in the dorm with you." 

At their sighs of relief and Suki's chant of "Turn up" he interrupted " However, I will be staying just down the hall and will be keeping a very close eye on you girls. To be honest it's not something that I like to do but it's necessary to keep you girls safe. You have no idea the weirdos out there that hide under the guise of being a fan."

"Anyway, we have a lot to do in preparation for the MAMA's as well as getting you prepared for variety shows. So, right now I need you to go and get changed into some comfortable clothing."

At that Tasha objected " why? can't we rest first? I mean we just got in from a meeting and before that a 18 hour flight." She really didn't mean to come off the way she probably had but she was tired. They all were. Poor little Suki was falling asleep standing up. She just wanted them to get a little rest first. Then they could take on the world, if need be.

Smirking Kris hit her with a reality check, hard " I'm sorry to break it to you but, this is what you signed up for when you decided you wanted to be an Idol. It's not easy and your not going to always sleep when you want to. Trust me, I know how you feel. I've been there. I promise you guys can sleep when we're done but right now we have a lot to do and very little time to get it done. So, I need you to act like adults. Get dress and lets go to work."

Grumbling they went to change clothes as their manager had requested. He could hear murmurs of " His ass is the devil", " Ugh, I can't stand his mean ass already" and " I thought he was supposed to be the nice one"

Sighing, he realized they had no clue what really awaited them once they debut. He only hoped they were strong enough to weather the storm of Korean entertainment. 

Gathering the attention of the two PA's he spoke to the softly " take all the forks from the draws while we're gone and put them away. They'll only be needing chopsticks from now on."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Devil Incarnate

It took them no time at all to get back to the studio. Even though they weren't happy about jumping right into the Kpop frying pan, they were excited about having a van at their disposal. Kris was right they couldn't be mad, this was what they wanted after all.

It wasn't like someone put a gun to their heads to become Idols. They chose this lifestyle and just had to deal with all that came with it. They just didn't like the fact that he was kind've a dick about it.

Slowly, they filtered into the building all trailing behind him. Wondering just what exactly he had planned for them. After what felt like forever he stopped in front of a room allowing them to enter first.

Sighing tiredly, A.K. dryly announced "We're learning choreography".

Looking around the rather large dance studio. Any other time they all would have been thrilled to be in such a studio but today was not that day. All they wanted was to sleep yet, here they were about to dance for god only knows how long.

"Where's the choreographer?" asked Ny-Ah looking around the empty room expectantly.

Shaking his head at them Kris addressed the girls. "You're looking at him." Before they could protest or come with some smartass comment he pressed forward. "Today were here not to learn new choreo but to learn old. See, soon you guys are going to start doing variety shows not even a day after you debut. So, we need to prepare for that."

Walking over to the front of the room he located the a remote and pressed a button. Slowly the sound system booted up. "This shows have this segment where girl groups do the dance routines of the boy groups. That's what we're learning today. What I'm going to teach you are mostly BAP's hardest routines and maybe some BTS."

Raising her hand like a grade school child Ny-Ah announced excitedly "Ooooo, I know the whole I need u chereo"

"That's good. It makes things easier for me if you do" acknowledged Kris. "So, for now we'll focus on the BAP stuff and then figure it out from there" He began to shuffle through his tablets playlist for the album while also connecting the aux cord to the device.

"But your old, won't you like throw your back out or something trying to teach those moves" scoffed Suki.

His back stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. Turning to the quartet with a haughty smirk upon his lips that screamed of danger. He chuckled darkly, simply replying " I guess we'll see, won't we."

With that he hit the music and they began.

**8 hours later:**

Turning the music off he watched as they all crumbled to the ground soaked in sweat. He however, only looked as if he had taken a brisk walk in the park. Smiling, he peered down at their prone forms.

"I think that's enough for the day. You guys did great but I think we're going to have to get you girls endurance up a bit. So, starting day after tomorrow we will begin a cross-country regimen. We'll start off at 2 miles and hopefully work our way up to 5."

Gasping for air with her arms raised above her head, Tasha said the only thing her tired mind could think of. "You are the **devil** incarnate". Sadly, the others had to agree. Peeling themselves off the hardwood floors they headed for the door. No one saying anything at all.

After turning off the sound system and lights Kris meet the girls by the van. The drive back to the dorms had been quiet. Too quiet. Looking in the review mirror he immediately saw why. They were all asleep. The youngest slouched against the window with her mouth wide open and drool sliding down the glass. Maybe he had pushed them too hard but he had been left with no other options. He wished they had more time so he could slowly introduce them to this lifestyle but that just wasn't the case. Instead as they slept he made a call.

Finally, they arrived back at the dorm. After he woke everyone up, they headed to the elevators that lead to the dorm. "I want you guys to eat a good dinner and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow, you meet your choreographer for your MAMA's performance. I scheduled it for the afternoon, so you'll have the rest of today and the morning to rest." He stated not looking at any of them.

Once they began to pile out of the elevator he bid them all good-night, watching as they entered their abode before heading into his own place.

The moment they walked through the door they were assaulted with the delicious smell of food. It was as if they were being led by their noses toward the aroma. It led them all to the dining room and they watched as their two PA's continued to set of platers of food along with a pitcher of green tea. Tiredness forgotten in the wake of a good meal they all bowed in thanks to the women and sat down.

"It's a janchi" stated Suki amazed. The two women began to walk away and head back towards the kitchen.

"Wait", called Tasha, "please eat with us. We're all family now and families eat together"

The other girls nodded in agreement. Once the ladies had taken a seat everyone started to pile their plates with the luscious food. However, they soon realized there was one problem.

" Where the **HELL** are all the forks!"

 


	5. AWWW H.E. Double Hockey-sticks!!!

After fork-gate, everyone finished eating with little to no interruptions. Pa-Mae and Soo-Yong, their PA’s, had cooked them a wonderful meal. Everyone had eaten until they were beyond full.

 Once finished, the girls cleaned up and thanked their personal assistants for a second time, before bidding them goodnight. It was only 6 pm but they were exhausted. In a little over 24 hours; they had flown across an ocean to the other-side of the world, met their label-mates, execs and new manager.

Additionally, they had moved back into the dorm they inhabited the previous summer. On top of spending over 8 hours learning the choreography for 3 BAP albums and 6 BTS songs. In a nutshell, the day had been insane! They were glad they had the rest of the day and half the next morning to rest. They needed it.

They all showered quickly and went to bed. Well everyone except A.K., she stayed up to write stating she had been inspired by the day’s events. Suki curled up at the end of A.K.’s bed and within minutes was sound asleep.

Sitting by the window, she admired the city below. It was beautiful here, the skyline bustling with the beginnings of night-time activity. The sun began to set as a yawn escaped her lips, closing her lyric book she stretched her achy limbs.

Placing a pillow under Suki’s head she made sure to cover the teen before getting into bed herself. Turning off her lamp light and T.V. she began to drift off into dreamland.

She could only hope they got along with their choreographer tomorrow. Before she could even finish that last thought, she was fast asleep.

For the first time, possibly since they were children, everyone was asleep by 8 pm.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Morning came all too soon for the quartet. Light streamed in from the curtains, as the streets below their dorm increased in activity. A.K. was the first to wake, so she decided to get ready for the day. After getting showered and dressed, in comfortable harem joggers and a cropped hoodie, she set about making breakfast for everyone.

 She opened the fridge as well as the cabinets to take inventory on what they had and what they needed. However, she had been surprised to see everything had been fully stocked. She thought for sure she would have had to go to the grocery store.

Shrugging her shoulders, she just chalked it up to Kris being extremely detail oriented. Truth be told it was kind of nice to not have to worry about things like that. That he, Pa-Mae and Soo-Yong had taken care of it for them. So that they could focus on music and their debut.

Taking out all the ingredients she would need, as well as the utensils she noted that the forks had yet to re-appear. His doing more than likely, she just couldn’t figure out why he would do that.

Not wanting to think on it further, she popped a K-cup into the kerig and brewed herself some green tea. Setting about making her brood a healthy breakfast, that would give them the energy they needed to press through everything on their agenda today.

“Damn it smells good in here” acknowledged Tasha, as she rounded the corner freshly showered and dressed for a day of dancing.” Honey, you cooked!” she joked.

Coming into the kitchen she took a seat on a bar stool by the counter. “Sooo, what did you make?” she asked excitedly.

Sipping the cup of tea, she had in one hand and flipping a pancake with the other A.K. answered. “whole-wheat blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon, egg white frittata with a side of avocado, fresh orange juice and I was thinking about making a fruit salad.”

Stunned, Tasha realized to make all that A.K had to have been up for a while. Which really shouldn’t have been a surprise, she was always the first person up besides herself of course. It was the little things that A.K. did that made her a great leader.

She never failed to always think about everyone else’s health and happiness. Silently taking on the responsibility without complaint or apprehension.

Without hesitation Tasha walked to the sink and washed her hands.” Nah, I’ll do it. Why don’t you go ahead and make your plate. You know, once Suki and Ny gets a whiff of food you’re probably not going to be able to get even one pancake.” She stated laughingly.

Sighing, A.K. nodded as she made her plate and sat down to enjoy her breakfast. Once done making the salad, Tasha made her plate and enjoyed hers as well. For a while they sat in silence, simply enjoying the quiet of the morning. Both knowing that it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

The sound of feet pounding against the hardwood floors at a fast pace drew them from their contentment. Running down the hallway, hair dripping wet Suki beamed “A.K. made blueberry pancakes!!!!!”

Skidding to a stop she was a hairs breath away from crashing into the wall. Walking in the kitchen she loaded her plate. “Sweet, you made frittata too!” taking a seat next to aforementioned girl she began to eat.

Getting up from her place at the table, Tasha left to go and wake Ny-ah. It was a dirty job but someone had to do it.  Besides, if she didn’t the poor girl may end up going hungry. Already Suki was going back for seconds.

Shaking her head, she wondered aloud “where does that girl put all that food?” It was true, Suki ate more than all of them combined yet remained a size 2. How Sway? Guess when you’re a 17-year-old girl, you can eat anything without gaining a pound.

It took Tasha ten minutes to and a threat to pour out her favorite toner to wake up Ny-ah.

Once everyone had eaten, eaten they realized they still had about two hours before they had to be at the studio. However, instead of going sight-seeing they decided to just head over a bit early.

They made sure to call Kris to let him know where they were going. No need to tempt the devil this morning. To their surprise, he told them they could rest a little longer if they wanted to. That he wanted to make sure they weren’t jet-lagged. He even asked them if they had eaten a proper breakfast.

After assuring him they were fine and it was what they all wanted to do, he told them he’d meet them at there later. Stating that when he got there, they would meet up with cha-cha and start recording another song for the album. He cautioned the girls that it was probably going to be another 12-16-hour day. Maybe longer.

They soon ended the call with him and headed outside. It took no time at all to flag down a taxi van and just as quickly make it to the dance studio.

Walking in they were met with a tall woman with short black hair. She was dressed in a sports bra and leggings with a sweat-shirt tied around her waist. She was beautiful and apparently quite annoyed.

“You’re late!” she admonished. Not even giving them a chance to speak she hit the music and said contritely, “Let’s get this over with and see what Jay gave me to work with”.

Already they could tell this really was going to be a long day and they hated as much as she hated them already.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

**6 Hours later:**

Exasperated she stopped the music as she turned to face them. Face twisted in rage and frustration. “Can’t you get anything right?  This is K-pop not a twerk convention so your asses shouldn’t be shaking with every little movement. I want precision. You can shake your asses on your own time but while you’re on my I want this routine done my way. Got it!” screamed May J Lee.

Sighing, they nodded. It didn’t matter what they did or how they did it, she found something about them she didn’t like. At first it was they were too stiff, then they weren’t stiff enough. No matter how many time they corrected what she claimed they were doing wrong she found fault in that too.

She almost made Suki cry and it took both Ny-Ah and A.K. to keep Tasha from smacking the fire out that ass. After she stated, ‘the reason why there dancing was off balance was because they were over-weight from only eating American foods’ and ‘that hopefully Korea will be a good influence on them to take care of their bodies better.’

“What a self-righteous bitch” muttered A.K. to Tasha. They prepared to go through the routine one more time. Taking their starting positions for the first 8 count, A.K. leaned into Tasha and whispered darkly, “I’m telling you now. If she makes Suki cry, her beanpole ass is getting this work.”  

Cracking her knuckles Tasha nodded her head in agreement. Unbeknownst, to the shadow that appeared on the other-side of the studio’s double-doors.

Almost, as soon as the music started and they went through only 4 of the first 8 count May J Lee stopped the music. “Again, with this bullshit excuse of dancing? You little bitches must be the least talented group of girls I’ve ever worked with. This is exactly why foreigners shouldn’t try and become Idols, you just don’t understand the culture or the style of..” Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when the door burst open.

Walking up to her, Kris eyed the now silent woman up and down before turning his attention to the girls. They all seemed tired and angry, which they had every right to be. Clearing his throat, he addressed A.K.

“I want you girls to go and get something to eat and take a breather for a while. This session is over for today” There was something in his voice that halted anything they may have said. They simply nodded and gathered their things to leave.

“Where are you going?” shouted May J Lee. Stomping her feet, she screamed “you aren’t done until I say you’re done. Get back in formation!”

“Wrong” stated Kris as he removed his glasses to clean them before placing them back on his handsome face.” As their manager, they leave when I say not you.”

Stepping toward her he continued “and I say they are done. As a matter of fact, so are you” taking his index finger he pointed it at the angry choreographer “come near my girl again and I’ll sue your ass for harassment as well any other charge I think will stick”

With that he walked away from her, leading the girls out of the room.

“I’m the best damn choreographer in Korea! You’ll never find anyone better than me here buddy!” she screamed.

Looking over his shoulder he simply stated, “Well then, I guess I better find one outside of Korea then.”

He took the girls to a casual restaurant to grab some lunch. They were eerily silent the entire way there and even once they had been seated. Just when he was about to ask what was on their mind, Suki spoke. “What are we going to do now Kris? We don’t have a choreographer and the awards show is like only a week or so away.”

Smiling he assured “Sure you do. I just need to clear it with Jay and Cha-Cha first but I don’t see that as an issue. Look that lady was a bad fit for you girls. She was right about one thing though. Your style is not the same as a group like twice or even blackpink. You’re not them and your dancing should reflect who you are. You need a choreographer who can blend your American street style with the girl-group styles of K-pop. Something unique and all your own.”

Staring him straight in the eyes Ny-Ah asked a question that had been on all their minds “Do you really think we have what it takes?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t” he stated honestly and he meant it.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

After a brief phone call, he took the girls back to the headquarters of H1gherMusic, so that they could head to the studio and began recording. He left them in the capable hands of Pa-Mae, while Soo-Yong handled another matter for him.

Making his way to Jay’s office he knocked twice before his had been acquiesced to enter. The CEO sat behind is desk drinking a smoothie sorting through stacks of paperwork. Taking a seat Kris cleared his throat to get the moguls attention.

However, before he could speak Jay beat him to the punch. “I already knew you were there Kris, no need to clear your throat to gather my attention” eyes finally leaving the stack of papers to glance at the manager “so what did you want to talk about?”

“May, I walked in on her verbally abusing the girls while she was supposed to be teaching them the routine for their debut performance.” He started awkwardly.

“Did you intervene?”

“Yes, and I fired her. I told her, she was to never come near them again or I would sue”

“Good” nodded Jay. “I won’t stand for that kind of thing. Are the girls okay?” he asked concerned.

“Yes, I think so. To be honest I’m a little worried about the Maknae. She had been almost in tears when I arrived.”

“They’re in the studio right now with Cha-Cha right?” asked Jay scratching under his chin.

“Yeah, Pa-Mae’s with them.”

“Then she’ll be fine. He has a way of taking people’s mind off of things. I think later I might stop by too. See how they’re doing.” Adding offhandedly, “Well, I guess we better start looking for another choreographer huh?’

Smirking, Kris stated “actually, I think I have a guy in mind who would be perfect for the girls. He has to fly in though, so it may take him a day or so to get here on such short notice.”

Getting up from behind his desk, Jay walked toward the door. “That’s good to hear. We can discuss the details on the walk over to the studio.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Okay, let’s hear the play-back. I think we got some background noise.” Said Cha-Cha to the engineer. Turning to Suki, while Ny-Ah and A.K. remained in the booth to re-record their part in the hook, he sympathetically stated. “Aww suksuk, I’m so sorry to hear she treated you guys that way.”

Ruffling her hair, a bit he continued “I still can’t believe she called you guys fat and untalented. She was so damn far out of line, with that shit. We don’t tolerate that type of behavior here. I’m going to speak with Jay about it. If she treated you that way she’ll treat our other artist like that so, I think we’ll be severing ties with her.”

Nodding her head, a bit she went back to watching the elder girls record. Not liking the gloomy aura, she held. Cha-Cha offered “you know there’s a whole fridge and pantry filled with all sorts of snacks and sodas just on the other-side of this wall. You could get anything you wanted no one would stop you.”

He watched as her eyes lit up like Christmas trees at the prospect of sugar. She may be almost an adult but she was still young and all kids loved sugar.

“Do you guys have Pockey and strawberry kitkats?” she asked hopeful.

“Sure do. Strawberry kitkats are my faves so save me one okay?” he told her smiling as she bolted for the door.

“Whoa, Suki be careful” Jay laughed. Almost colliding with the teen as she darted out the studio door he had just entered. “She’s feeling better?” he asked his friend.

“Yep, told her where the snacks were” he answered.

Moving out the way Jay took a seat, as Kris entered the room.

The girls came out of the booth at the beckoning of the engineer and sat to hear the play-back.

“It’s missing something, but I can’t put my finger on what it is?” stated Cha-Cha.

“Your right it is” stated both Jay and Kris. Trying to pinpoint what it was that was wrong.

“We can record it again if we need to” stated Ny-Ah.

“No, that’s just it. It’s not your voices, you guys sound great. It’s just that” started Cha-Cha.

“You guys need to round out your sound” finished Jay.

“and how do we do that?” asked A.K.

Sighing, Kris looked to the girls (minus Suki) and said “You need to get another member. Already you have 2 rappers and 2 singers but you need a jack of all trades to bring it together. Fill out the sound better especially on those lower notes.”

The girls nodded in agreement they could hear it to, they really did need a fifth. The problem was who were they going to get on such a short notice?

Laughing, Cha-Cha shared his epiphany “It just hit me, I know who we could get. She’d be perfect!”

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense. Tell us who” said Tasha sitting up on the couch now fully wake.

Smirking he asked them, “ have you guys ever heard of the group Rania?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	6. Enter 5th Member

“Last-night, Jay Park announced (via social media) that not only has the AOMG mogul launched new record label H1GHERMUSIC with long-time friend Chase “cha-cha” Malone but, the two have also bought out T.S. entertainment. H1GHERMUSIC’S roster includes acts like B.A.P, Secret, G-soul, Midnight Desire (who as previously reported are set to debut at the MAMA’s) as well as several Seattle based groups. This now puts the label able to become a top agency. So, does this mean the big 3 will now become the big 4? Well, we here at ALLKPOP24/7.COM think, it just might.”

“This announcement comes on the heels of last week’s Rania disbandment bombshell. As the world of Kpop continues to change drastically day after day, we here at ALLKPOP24/7.COM will continue to follow these developing stories. Remember, if it’s Kpop, we’re bringing it to you 24/7.”

Sighing, after reading the latest article she set down her phone. She couldn’t believe that her label had really disbanded the group. They didn’t even tell her, she had to find out from a fan on her Instagram. Of course, she had initially thought it was just a rumor but after several blogs reported the same thing she had been forced to face the ugly truth.

Her former label just didn’t give a shit about her. Already, she heard that 3 of the group members were offered solo deals yet, she was not. They weren’t getting a farewell song or final album just a last check, an eviction notice and a termination of their contract. Damn, that hurt.

She had worked her ass off to become the most popular member amongst their fans but it just wasn’t enough. She had left her life in the states and her family behind to chase her dreams here in Korea, all for nothing.

“Guess all that’s left to do is go back home and figure things out” she voiced aloud to no one in particular.

Just when she was contemplating wallowing in a vat of ice cream, her phone rang. Grabbing it off her coffee table she answered apprehensively. “Hello? Yes, this is she.” Pausing she listened to the person on the other end diligently. Excitement coursing through her with each sentence.

“Of course, I just have to finish packing my things at my dorm and I’ll be right over. Great I’ll see you guys soon.” Hanging up, she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips.

“Look at god” she chuckled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the moment, the girls were done with their agenda. Having been told that once they met the newest member they were to come back and re-record with her. So, they decided to head back to the dorm to await her arrival.

Kris dropped them off, then headed back to compound. Telling them he would bring her up once she had signed all the necessary paper-work at the office. He asked Pa-Mae to stay with the girls and help them clear out the extra-room in the dorm.

Diligently, they worked with the P.A. to clean the room and assemble the bed. They could only hope the new member would appreciate all their trouble. Once that was done everyone was much too tired to cook so they ordered out and put on a movie to pass the time.

About an hour into demon knight, there was a knock at the door. Believing it to be the delivery guy Pa-Mae answered wallet in hand. She was startled to discover it wasn’t their food, recovering quickly she moved out of the way and allowed them to enter.

Turning on the lights, as Pa-Mae went to pause the movie, Kris cleared his throat. The girls turned towards him and the newest member. Watching as she clung to her bags, which were scant in comparison to what they had arrived with. She lived here yet all her worldly possessions could fit in to 2 small duffle bags and a roll away.

Cha-Cha had been right though, aesthetically she was a great fit for the group. She looked pretty tall, maybe 5’6 or 5’7. With chestnut brown hair and equally brown eyes. They were drawn from their perusal when Kris spoke.

“So, ladies I’d like you to meet the fifth and final member of Midnight Desire. This is Alex,” he gestured towards her. She bowed politely to them. Kris then gestured toward them one by one “Alex, this is Suki. She’s the Maknae of the group. Then we have Tasha, she and Suki are both rappers. Next, we have Ny-Ah. She is the groups visual and lead vocal. Finally, this is A.K. She’s the group leader and songwriter.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you” she said politely, shuffling from foot to foot. The bags beginning to dig into her shoulder the longer she stood there.

Noticing her discomfort, Kris asked “So, which of you is going to show Alex to her room?”

Raising her hand as she simultaneously stood Suki exclaimed “I will.” She bounded towards the pair grabbing Alex’s roll away and leading her in the direction of her new room. Rambling on and on about random facts she had learned watching mysteries at the museum.

Once Alex had settled in they headed back to the studio to continue working on the song they had started. Since it was a ballad and there were no rap verses Cha-Cha showed Alex the low note she was to hit two times before having her record.

The girls spent the rest of the night recording and getting to know one another, finding common interests beyond music.

After another 5 hours in the studio they were done for the night, or rather morning. Kris took them back to the dorm watching as they all entered and the door closed before heading to his own abode. They quickly showered and got ready for bed. They had been informed they had another busy day later on.

First, they were going to meet the new choreographer and then later on they were supposed to meet someone special. Kris wouldn’t tell them who it was, just that it was someone who could help them understand the culture of Kpop better. Give them advice on all things girl group related and answer any questions they may have.

Suki laid at the foot of Ny-Ah’s bed writing in her journal while the elder girl put on her night gel mask, used her sugar scrub lip exfoliator and healing green tea lip balm. Ny-Ah was obsessive about skin-care. She had a 15-step cleansing routine that she swore gave her skin an inhuman glow. For the most part her skin was flawless, so maybe she was on to something.

They all had routines but none went as extreme as Ny-Ah’s. By the time she was finished Suki had fallen asleep pen still in her hand. Getting up from her vanity, Ny-Ah covered the teen with a blanket. Taking her journal and pen, she placed them on the night-stand. Then she climbed into bed herself and hit the lights, falling fast asleep almost immediately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost the afternoon before any of them stirred. The first to rise being A.K. She showered quickly, dressing once again in comfortable clothing in leu of another long day of dancing.

Instead of brewing a single cup of green tea, she decided to brew an entire pot. After talking with Alex, she had been delighted to learn that the girl was also an avid tea drinker.

She walked to the fridge and began pulling out ingredients for the days breakfast, well more like brunch. If the clock on the microwave was correct, and it was, it was a quarter to 11. Making quick work of the task, she sat down plate in hand and enjoyed her meal.

One by one the rest began to rise for the day. Getting cleaned up and heading to the kitchen. First Tasha then Suki both thrilled that their leader had once again bestowed them with a delicious yet hearty breakfast.

“OMG, it smells so good in here. Who cooked?” asked Alex rounding the corner toweling off her wet hair. She quickly made her a plate of strawberry stuffed whole grain French toast, spinach and roasted tomato egg whites, and chicken sausage. Pouring herself a cup of green tea she sat down to enjoy the feast. No one in Rania had ever cooked for their members, so this was new to her but completely welcomed. It almost felt like a family. Already she liked these girls and could see them becoming close. She also liked the fact that Kris insisted that they ate more than once a day.

“A.K. did” answered Suki around a mouth full of food. “she always cooks. Our leader makes the best food, well not including my mom.”

“I like to tease her by saying she a single father because of her cooking all the time. Or when she has to repair Suki’s clothes.” Laughed Tasha. It was true A.K is always fixing something, be it food, clothing or playing mediator to their arguments. Not to mention all the times she stayed up late to tutor Suki. Or when her and Ny-Ah beat the hell out each other with bokkens in the name of staying fit, so Ny-Ah can stop complaining about calorie intake.

At the thought of Ny-Ah she sighed and left to once again rouse the beast. Leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

“If you ever get hungry go in A.K.’s or Tasha’s messenger bag, they always have snacks on deck.” Advised Suki as she tried to grab more sausage only to have her hand knocked away by a now awake Ny-Ah.

Filling her plate Ny-Ah agreed “Yeah, but I prefer Tash’s over A.K.’s because she keeps kettle chips, quaker granola bars and Gatorade. While dad over there, keeps all healthy things I’ve never even heard of and alkaline water.”

She sat down next to Suki and placed her sausage in the girl’s plate. At the Maknae’s look of shock Ny-Ah offered her a smile and wink.

“You would think A.K. was the health nut” added Tasha coming back into the sitting area with her shoes in her hand.

“If she’s not who is?” asked Alex. She thought for sure it would be A.K.

Smiling and pointing A.K. answered “Tash. She has those snacks just for the girls but my bag is where I keep organic and healthy snacks for mainly her. Everything she eats must be Non-GMO and paraben free.”

“Oh, that’s kind of cool. I always try to eat healthy but have fallen off the wagon more times than I can count.” Said Alex getting up to wash out her plate.

“Well now it should be pretty easy, unless were tired and order out we all eat pretty healthy” started Tasha. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Getting up to answer it she sighed dramatically, when Kris’ smiling face appeared. Everyone, well except Alex, was immediately put on guard when he walked in wearing workout gear. It spelled two things, trouble and exhaustion.

“Good morning ladies” he greeted.

“morning” they returned unenthusiastically.

Shaking his head, he chuckled at their apparent apprehension. Deciding not to beat around the bush, he got straight to the point of his visit.

“Alright. Well I’m glad to see that everyone is up and dressed. Let’s head out” as the girls got ready to leave he smirked and added, “make sure you guys stretch well, I don’t want anyone catching a cramp on our run to the studio”

“RUN?” they all exclaimed.

“yeah, look you need to get your cardio up. Remember I did tell you we would be starting a cross-country regimen to help with that.” With that he walked toward the door. The girls grumbling as they followed behind him.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I want you guys to sing while you do it. Stay in pitch and on key ladies or tomorrow I’ll add an extra half a mile and make you wear ankle weights.” He added as they reached the elevator.

Horrified, Alex looked at Tasha questioningly. Unbelievingly asking, “Is he serious?”

Meeting her eyes with her own resigned ones Tasha answered “Yeah girl, he is. Get used to it, his ass is the devil.”

 


	7. A New Leaf

They made it to the studio faster than what they thought they would. Tired but also thrilled that they managed to stay in pitch while jogging. It was a good thing they were taught proper breathing techniques or this could have ended in disaster. So far, Alex had proved to be everything they thought she'd be.

Although, their newest member's breathing technique needed some work, compared to their own, she stuck with it and stayed in pitch.

Not only was she a quick learner and in better shape than the other girls, she was also a team player. She had to grabbed Suki twice to keep her from falling. Once when she tripped over uneven ground and the other when she tried to jump off the curb, almost falling into the street.

They thought for sure Kris would have noticed and condemned them for it. However, if he had noticed, he didn't say anything about it. After taking gulps of air and much needed water, they entered the dance studio.

Still slightly apprehensive, because of their last encounter with the **other** choreographer, they proceeded with trepidation. Their manager had assured them, they would like this new one. Had told them, he had personally hand selected them and was positive their dancing would be taken to new heights.

Upon entering through the double doors of the dance room, the differences between this choreographer and the last were stark in comparison.

The music was already playing and he was laughing as twirled about the room. He was tall. With sandy brown hair and dark roots. He wore a loose black t-shirt, orange cheer shorts and stiletto boots. Eyes gleaming with mirth, he turned to face the girls. A huge smile plastered across his handsome face. He was genuinely happy to see them.

His infectious smile spread like wildfire among them. They had a good feeling about him.

Placing his hands on his hips, he beamed. "I'm so glad you guys are here! And you're early, that's a mark of true professionalism." Turning off the music, so that he didn't have to yell, he continued with his introduction. His Parisian accent thick.

"Okay. So, I have some really cool things that I want to try with you ladies. Today we are working on 3 routines! I know you guys are so excited, right? Anyway, we have a lot of work to do. So, I want you ladies to grab a pair of heels and let's get to it boo."

That's when they noticed that the bag Kris had been running with was on the floor and open. Peering inside they noticed its contents. Heels of different varieties. Each shoe had been labeled for each girl. It was obvious one of the PA's had gotten the shoes for them, they were around enough to know their sizes.

He carried five pairs of shoes on his back for 2 miles, maybe more. They had to have gotten heavy after a while. Yet he did it, for them. So, they wouldn't have had to. They were slowly starting to realize, even though at times he may be the devil, he really did care about them and wanted to see them succeed.

It's things like; carrying their shoes for miles on his back or the way he doesn't leave for his apartment until their all safely inside the dorm, that make them begrudgingly like him and respect him as their manager.

Without further thought, the girls put on their heels and began to stretch and warm up.

"Ah! I almost completely forgot." Yelled their new choreographer as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. "My name is Yanis Marshall. Before we begin, I'd like each of you to introduce yourself, okay? I can help you better if I know your names, I don't want to have to point and be like 'you, over there! Its step, kick, step, ball chain, right kick and hip thrust' only hateful bitches do things like that. And I might be a bitch but I'm a happy one, honey."

The girls laughed, then took turns introducing themselves. He quickly went over the steps for the first 8 count. Once he hit the music they began. For the first time since they landed in Korea work was fun. Really, fun. 

(first part of the routine he taught them)

Kris was right.

**6 hours later:**

(another part of the routine he taught them) **  
**

"Okay ladies and that is a wrap!!!" clapped Yanis. He gave them all great tips to add an edge to their dancing. Tweaking the routine, a bit to better suit their style. All in all, they looked great and their performance would be legendary.

They would be meeting to practice virtually non-stop until the day after the MAMA's. In order to fine tune everything and get the girls ready for their very first video shoot.

"Already?" whined Suki she wanted to dance some more.

"I know it feels like we just got here." Added Tasha pouting. This was probably the most fun they've had since leaving LA. Also, it's the first time they got to dance with Alex and she just didn't want it to end so soon.

They were really starting to come together as a group. Everyone thought it wasn't going to be an easy transition to go from four to five, but it was. Alex just fit right on in especially when they took a break and got on the topic of hair products.

Yanis even chimed in on that with helpful websites they could use to get their favorite products at a low cost. Today was definitely the start of something beautiful for them but, the day wasn't over.

They all ran over to give Yanis hugs and kisses, as they had to reluctantly say goodbye. Changing back into the shoes they came in with, they placed the heels back in the bag and headed upstairs to meet this special person Kris had told them about.

They had all agreed, that if they had to run back to the dorm they would take turns holding the bag of shoes. Even the devil needed a break sometimes.

In no time, they were walking through the door to one of the smaller meeting rooms. In in they found chairs that formed a circle. There was a table set up in the corner, that had refreshments and some snacks.

Taking a seat, they waited patiently for their surprise speaker to enter the room. They didn't have to wait long.

She quietly walked into the room, giving the girls a dazzling smile. Awestruck, each girl smiled back as they watched her take the last seat in the circle.

"good afternoon, ladies" she greeted. "I love how this new generation of girl groups does so many wonderful things with their hair. Back when I was in Fin.K.L. we used to only wear natural hair colors." She reached out touching the silver tips of A.K.'s locks.

All the girls giggled a bit at that. She had made herself sound so old. Sure, now she was considered an ajumma but she looked so young they were hesitant to actually call her that.

"I wanted to talk to you girls. Your debut is coming up and a little birdie told me that you might be nervous about it. Also, I wanted to talk some about the history of Kpop. As your mentor it's my job to help get you girls prepared for this industry."

The door opened and Vanath entered, carrying texts books. Behind her Soo-Young held what looked like notebooks. They greeted the room, then quickly passed out the materials before bowing and leaving.

"You girls remind me so much of myself. I never went to idol school either. I had to learn everything through my own experiences. I had no idea what to expect but I learned quickly to adapt. And that what you'll learn too. This industry, well any industry, has a way of bringing out the worst in people. People you'll meet who you think are your friends won't be. They'll be your competition. Your rival. They will do anything to see you fail. So be careful girls and watch who you trust. Even the devil was once gods angel"

Staring at her intently, they absorbed everything she was telling them. For Alex, it hit a little too close to home. She really wished someone had told her that before. Stopping herself from heading down that dark thought path, she went back to listening to their mentor.

"As you can see you each have a history book. I want you to have it read before our next meeting. It's important to know and understand the country you have chosen to make a living in. This book will help with that. Also, on our next meeting we will be going to a cultural museum."

Stopping, she looked around the room. Each girl was so focused on her words, it made her happy. She had been a little worried coming into this that they wouldn't want to hear anything she had to say. That they wouldn't want to learn about Korean culture. These girls weren't like that and it made her smile. She was glad that she had assumed incorrectly.

She knew the obstacles they faced and it was only going to intensify the moment the world saw who it was singing. She vowed she would do everything within her power to help them succeed. The world was changing and the music industry was reflecting that. She saw no reason why if groups like BTS and GOT7 could break into the American music industry, that a group comprised of all foreigners couldn't do the same in Kpop.

The K in it should be more representative of the language not the ethnicity. With that last thought, she decided she would test their knowledge of Kpop. Gauge how much they knew and what she needed them to know.

"Okay girls, I want to test your Kpop knowledge. So, I'm going to ask you guys some questions, ready?" At their nods, she continued. "Who can tell me when pop music began in Korea and who was the person who introduced it?"

Rising her hand Alex answered "I know the year but I don't know the person. It was in 1885, right?"

"yes, that's correct." Letting her eyes drift around the room she asked. "Does anyone else want to try and guess the person?"

Sighing, A.K. raised her hand. "His name was Henry Appenzeller. He was a missionary. I think"

Smiling, she agreed. "Yes, that's right. He was a missionary. You see, he started teaching folk songs called changga to the children and it slowly caught on. Okay next question, What's the name of the first Korean rock band?"

No one raised their hand. They looked unsure, like they wanted to guess but didn't want to be wrong.

"No one?" she asked. They looked around at each other and shook their heads. "Okay, the group was called Add4. They were the first but the first to release an album in America were the Kim Sisters. I want you guys to read about them okay?"

At their nods and "okay's", she asked another question. "Who was the first Idol boy band?"

Ny-Ah's hand shot up as she bounced up and down. "Oh!! I know this one it was H.O.T." Pointing at A.K. she continued. "Our mom, she used to have a huge crush on Tony An. If it wasn't for H.O.T. we probably wouldn't exist, our dad kind've looks like him."

"At least that's what our mom says." Added A.K. laughingly.

"Your mom has good taste!" agreed a laughing Lee Hyori. After that the conversations turned towards boy groups and ideal types.

She found out that Ny-Ah used to have a huge crush on Jay Park but now thought she was destined to be with Wonho. Already she could tell that girl was the fangirl of the group.

Suki had a huge crush on Zelo and S.coups. So, she advised the teen; that when an interviewer asks about her ideal type, her answer should reflect that.

Tasha wasn't crushing on anyone in particular but did say that she like someone who took their health serious and was very family oriented. She thought that was a very mature answer for someone still so young.

Alex on the other hand, wanted someone kind with a nice smile. It was simple and sweet. Though she felt the girl was withholding a lot and just giving a general idea of someone she already had...or wanted. Which was alright by her, she saw nothing wrong with it. Her answer was very polished. Nonetheless, she advised her to spice it up a bit. So, she added tattoos.

The last and most reluctant to talk about her ideals was A.K. but with some persuading from her group members. she revealed that she wanted someone who treated her like a lady but respected her as an equal.

Lee Hyori couldn't help but feel a sort of kindred spirit with the girl. They held the same ideals about love and equality. She also understood the pressures the young girl was already facing being the leader of her group. Everything falls on her shoulders good or bad. She figured that was probably why she was so cautious to speak all the time. That's okay, she would work with her on that.

She also learned another interesting tidbit about the elusive girl. Apparently, she had a huge crush on TOP. She wasn't too concerned with that, he was a very attractive man. However, she was concerned with what would happen if he ever found out about it. If there was one thing she knew about him, she knew he like them young.

She would make sure to voice her concerns about the girls to Kris. She would also mention what they talked about to their other mentor.

That mentor should be meeting the girls sometime after their debut. When they would need her the most.

Exchanging hugs and kisses she bid the girls goodbye. Before walking out the door, she explained that the notebooks were for them to write down anything they wanted. A sort of journal, she encouraged them to use them and to always talk to one another.

Slowly, they left the building prepared to walk back to the dorms if need be. Luckily for them they didn't have to. Kris pulled up in the van. Honking the horn like a maniac, he yelled "come on get in, we gotta move fast before I get a ticket for being in a red zone!"

Swiftly they piled into the van.

He didn't ask them any questions about Yanis or Lee Hyori. He didn't have to. They immediately bombarded him with how much fun today was and questions about how he knew Yanis.

All he could do was laugh. Pleased with the girl's enthusiasm to see both their new mentor and choreographer again.

"So, who's hungry?" He asked as he came to a stop at a red light.

Everyone raised their hands. Suki raised both. Shouts of "Feed the beast" "Make sure it's NON-GMO" "Let's get bulgogi" could be heard throughout the van.

"Actually, bulgogi sounds good right now" agreed Kris.

The cargo soon fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Kris," Tasha called to the manager, as he made a right turn. He tilted his head in her direction for a second. To let her know he was listening.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "We just wanted to say thank you." To which the others agreed.

He smiled. Well that was nice and unexpected. Maybe they were starting to warm up to him. At least they hadn't c....

"I still think your ass is the devil though" snickered Tasha.

Whelp so much for that thought.

Well one thing could be said if nothing else about his girls, they were consistent as hell with the shade they throw.

 


	8. Preparation Is Key

2 days.

In **2 days** they debut.

The world would see their faces.

They had been practicing non-stop and had even done full on dress rehearsals. Kris wanted them to feel the difference between being on the stage under the hot spotlights and being at the dance studio, so he rented out a theater.

 During their practice, he stood at the very back of the theater. Making Pa-Mae stand in its balcony. Yelling things like, “you’re going to have to be louder than that.” As well as “project your voices ladies, I don’t want to hear how it’s so hard either.”

Their feet were sore and beginning to turn red by the time these “practices” were over. Pa-Mae and Soo-Yong had brought the girls some comfy house shoes, to change into. To which they were grateful.

 Instructing them to always wear them, unless they were practicing, helping their feet not to blister. They had about an hour, before they needed to go and meet with the stylist.  They needed last minute fitting adjustments regarding their outfits for the awards show. So, to pass the time Kris took everyone to get pedicures at a nearby spa.

Both Soo-Yong and Pa-Mae vehemently objected, stating they were only there to help the girls.  After the girls began to whine about how they were ruining their down time, they relented. 

Suki was in absolute heaven. She loved pedicures and got them often. This, however, was her first one since being back in Korea and she relished every minute of it.  

In fact, since they had gotten to this country, they had been full steam ahead with no breaks. So, to be able to do something as simple as getting a pedicure meant a lot.

All too soon their toes were done and they were off to meet with their stylists.  The meeting was relatively quick and without hiccups. So as a reward for all their arduous work thus far, Kris gave them the rest of the day to do as they pleased.

After informing them he’d be by their dorm later, to gather some info for their official accounts. He left the girls to their own devices.

They could’ve done anything they wanted. Explored the city, gone shopping or even checked out a club. Yet, the only thing on any of their minds was sleep.

So, that’s what they did. After being dropped off back at the dorms. Each girl tiredly trudged along and climbed into bed.

………………………………………...............................................................................................

 

The house was quiet, as he turned the lock and let himself in the next morning. He almost felt bad for the girls.

Which was why instead of coming over last night, he had waited and came the next morning. It gave the girls 16 hours of undisturbed sleep.

It wasn’t as if they didn’t need it. As much as he would like to continue letting them rest, they had things that needed to be done today.

He took the contents within the bags, he carried, out. Placing the hot containers on the kitchen table. It was the least he could do. They had a long day ahead of them, parts of which he hoped they’d enjoy.

Tomorrow was the big day. The moment they’ve been waiting for. It was their debut. Even though he was worried he knew they were ready for this. Hell, he had made sure they were.

Sighing, he decided that he had let them sleep enough. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the small metal object. Walking to the hallway he placed it to his lips.

They’re going to be so pissed off. Taking a deep breath, he blew as hard as he could into the whistle. One by one they stumbled out of their rooms.

With the youngest sprinting like the house was on fire, yelling “The British are coming!”

Just what the hell had the girl been dreaming about? He watched in fascination as she turned the corner and nearly hit the wall.

Trying not to laugh, Kris cleared his throat as he walked to the living room.  “Good morning ladies” He beamed in an overly excited voice.

“Morning.” Came their less than enthused reply. They piled into the living room at snail’s pace, shuffling like they were auditioning to be zombies in a horror film.  None of them had even bothered to change from yesterday’s clothing.

“Okay”, he began, “we have a lot to do today ladies. So, I want you guys to get cleaned up and ready to go.”

Gesturing to the table he announced “Breakfast has been provided this morning. So get clean, eat and let’s get going. You girls have hair appointments you can’t miss.”

Stumbling a bit, they did as they were told. It was kind of nice that he had brought them breakfast. It wasn’t anything fancy.  Just egg whites, sliced fruit and whole grain toast but it was the thought that counted. He also had set out a pitcher of orange juice.

Quickly they finished and were off to the van.  They made it to the salon early and were promptly seated. It had been decided that they needed to change their looks for debut. The only problem was, no one mentioned to A.K. that they wanted to straighten her hair.

She loved her curls.

They made her who she was. It was through them that her African American heritage could be seen.

Too many times growing up she was made to feel as if she wasn’t black enough, or if she was lying about being mixed. In school people would tease her and call her a wannabe. Eventually, her mother stepped in.

She came to the school demanding that the bullying stop.

The face that those kids made, when her mom walked through that classroom door was priceless. She literally lectured them that day, even doing a powerpoint presentation.

After that A.K. never had a problem and people always complemented her on her curls. Commenting, how they made her look just like her mother.

No, she would not be straightening her hair and she told the stylist exactly that.

Seeing that arguing with the girl would get nowhere, Kris asked her why she wanted to keep her curls.

So, she told him.

After excusing himself, he made a quick call.  Handing the phone to the stylist. He gave A.K.’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Bending down so that he was near her ear, he whispered “you can keep your curls, but the silver has to go”

Smiling, she nodded. “As long as my curls are staying, they can dye my hair whatever color they want”

The stylist handed the phone back to Kris and turned her attention back to A.K. She informed the girl, that she would need a deep conditioning after the dye. Then smiling, she asked “how do you feel about deep ash grey highlights?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**4 hours later:**

The stylist had done a great job with the girl’s hair.

For Alex, they wanted to keep it simple. So, they lifted the natural color of her hair by 2 shades and gave her low lights. Subtle but beautiful. She also opted to keep her curls.

 

Ny-ah wanted a deep burgundy. Which they spiced up with frosted silvery pink highlights. The color complimented her skin-tone very well. She also requested that her eyebrows be dyed a similar color.

 

Tasha’s look remained the same. Everyone agreed it fit her face and personality the best. She was asked several times by her stylist, if she was related to Nicki Minaj. They did give her a hair treatment, to prevent breakage and heat damage. It made her hair shiny and smooth.

 

Suki’s stylist wanted to try different colors on her hair. She told the teenager that darker colors would complement her skin-tone and face shape more. Together they decided on a rosy plum color with streaks of silver and violet blue. It looked great and fit the bubbly off beat personality of the teenage girl.

 

Last but not least, was A.K. She and her stylist decided to dye her hair back black. With an added twist, dark ash grey highlights were added throughout her hair. Also, the stylist added last minute splashes of platinum here and there. The end result was gorgeous.

The girls left the salon feeling great about their new looks. It didn’t take long to get to the office. Once there they were escorted to a room. It was rather plain looking. There were cameras and lights set up in a corner, in front of a white wall.

“We’re taking pictures” Ny-ah exclaimed. Indeed, they were. They got to meet their personal photographer. Not for the day or even for the week. Nope. He was **their** personal photographer for the duration of their contract. He would be responsible for all their print work, album photos and whatever else they wanted picture related.

He even told them he could take their selca’s if they asked. Individually, they were asked to stand against the white wall.  

Jay and ChaCha had dropped by to check on the girls. They wanted to make sure their trip to the salon had gone alright. To make sure that the salon had been honest when they told Vanath that they had stylist who specialized in black hair.

Looking the girls over, both men noticed that their hair had come out fantastic. There was only one problem, none of the girls were smiling.  As they each walked to the wall for their picture, some frowned and others sneered but none smiled. Not even Suki!

Leaning in Jay whispered to the beatmaker “Is it me or do they look like their taking mugshots?” Trying not to laugh, ChaCha had to agree.

“How’s everybody feeling?” he asked.

“Like we’re taking mugshots” called back Tasha as she held onto the plaque that had her name. She placed it in front of her, to hover below her neck but above her chest, as the photographer had instructed. He snapped the shot and she walked off.

“Are we getting fingerprinted too?” she asked the CEOs.

The room erupted in laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 


	9. The Big Reveal!!!!

**Okay** , so for those of you who have been following this story one thing has plagued your mind.

**JUST WHAT THE HELL DO THESE GIRLS LOOK LIKE?**

Well today, you don't have to wonder anymore. I wanted to wait until it was close to their debut (in the story) before revealing how they look.

Since, the next chapter is the big day for them. I thought now would be a good time to show you guys what they look like. 

So without further ado

Introducing **Midnight Desire** :

 

I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story!!! And I'll see you next chapter. 

You won't want to miss it. Things are heating up for our girls next chapter they debut and meet a boy group.

 


	10. Heart Breaker Rising

It was almost time. The moment they had been waiting for. All of the bumps and bruises attained in the last couple weeks, in a few short minutes would all be worth it. Each of them a bundle of nerves, excitement and pure adrenaline. They would be performing in about 5 minutes. They let the staff hook up their mics to the back of their outfits.

Kris had been in the middle of giving them one last pep-talk, when AK broke from the circle. Rushing past him, she had just made it to a near by bin before her nerves consumed her and she emptied her stomach. As leader she felt the pressure to do well tonight more than the others. All eyes would be on them and if they didn't do well, some people might say it was because she was an unfit leader.

Raising her head, she allowed the waiting staff to help her to rinse out her mouth, before rejoining the group.

"Ladies, this is your moment. What we've worked so hard for. It's time to show the world who you are and what you can do." Encouraged Kris, as he looked at each girl. Then his eyes stopped on AK. "You're ready for this. Just do everything the way we've practiced, and you'll be fine. AK as leader would you like to say some words of encouragement to your group members?" He asked.

Nodding her head, she began her speech. "We didn't win the award for new artist. Well, so what" she shrugged. "People don't know us yet, but tonight we introduce them to who we are. Tonight, we lay down the gauntlet. Not only to other girl groups, challenging them to up their game but to the ideals of what KPOP is. We're not only representing ourselves tonight. This is for every international fan that has ever dreamed of making it in this industry but feared they couldn't because of how they looked or the language the spoke. This is about the music we love and living our dreams. So, let's represent tonight ladies." She finished enthusiastically.

" **MD,** Hands in!" shouted Kris. Everyone placed their hand in. The lights began to dim backstage, signifying that it was almost time for them to go on.

"Let's do work and break hearts tonight, girls" smiled AK.

"Who are **we**?" shouted Tasha.

" **MIDNIGHT DESIRE** " They shouted in unison.

" **AND WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO**?" Yelled Alex.

" **BREAK HEARTS**!" Came their unified answer.

"Then let's get it." Grinned AK, as she met each person's gaze.

"Ladies your on in 30 seconds." Called a staffer with a head set on and a clipboard.

Quickly, they got into position as the announcer gave their introduction. Clearing their mind of everything, except Kris's wise words and performing the way they've rehearsed.

Slowly, they began to rise up the platform to the bright lights of the stage. Holding their heads down they waited for the beat to drop.

The cheers of the crowd were deafening, but nothing was louder than the sound of the blood racing through their veins. To them they heard only the hum of the mic from their ear pieces and the sound of their own breathing. This was it. The moment they had worked so hard for. Right now, they found out if they would swim or sink in this industry.

The beat dropped, and they lifted their heads. For a split second they just took everything in. The cheers of the crowd, the looks of both confusion and excitement, even the idols in attendance. Everything. Their attention was drawn to their manager at the very back of the auditorium as he placed a hand to his ear. As if straining to hear them and it made the girls smile, for a brief moment. Snapping back to attention they began to perform, and judging from everyone's reaction, it looked as if Midnight Desire would be swimming in this industry for a while.

It was a perfect moment. Everything that they had gone through, so far, had been worth it and they were only just beginning.

Striking their final pose, the song ended, and the lights went black. Quickly, they rushed off stage and met up with Kris and both of the now cheering P.A.s.

"Great job ladies!" they cheered, patting each girl on the back.

"The official MD site is now up and running, with all of your pictures if you guys would like to check it out." Announced Kris, as he looked up from his tablet. "Already, fans are commenting."

Quickly, the girls grabbed their phones and logged into to their official account. So many people were commenting, praising their performance and their looks. Many also expressed relief and excitement that Alex was now apart of another group and wishing her success. Their fandom, now known as heartbreakers, were out in full force arranging meet-ups and future fan chants.

Suki left a comment, thanking everyone for their kind words and support. Soon, the rest of the girls began doing the same. Together they took their first group selca and posted it.

Captioning it, when your dreams are coming true that's when it's time to put in work. We're tired but wouldn't change this moment for anything. Represent HEARTBREAKERS!

Not even 10 hours later, after the world had now seen their faces and knew their names, they found themselves in the middle of filming their first variety appearance. They had just been asked questions about their new company and big brother group BAP. Now they were playing the dreaded random dance. Since they didn't have but one song out, the host instead had them dance the choreography to BAP songs.

Just as Kris had predicted they would. And just as he had also predicted, they gave them the hardest part. They got in formation rather quickly and wearing confidant smirks on their faces, performed the break down to warrior flawlessly. It left the hosts speechless. Quickly, the girl group was gaining a reputation that they could keep up with the boys. Even do dances that were just as complicated.

Bowing to their hosts, the girls said their final thoughts and thanked everyone for such a warm welcome. After that they made their exit. Heading toward the dressing room, they ran smack into none other than GOT7.

Apparently, they had been making their way on to the set to begin filming their section of the same show. After a few mumbled apologies went around, conversations began to spring forth.

"I've never seen anything like that before. We do stunt work in our routines sometimes too, but you guys hit flips in heels! That's insane!" Exclaimed Jackson, as he continued to talk with Tasha.

Nodding her head, she laughed, "Thanks. You'd never know how many times in practice we fell. Or over shot and ran right into the wall. At one point we all thought Suki had a concussion. She flipped and landed right on her face. I guess it was all worth it though."

"I thought by the end of your show we were all going to be saying RIP to your ankles." Laughed the rapper. "Well you guys were great and made one hell of a debut."

Tasha nodded her head again smiling. Then her attention drifted to her manager as he began to walk towards the group. Not wanting to get in trouble, she ended her conversation with Jackson. They exchanged Kakao ID's and then parted ways. Hurrying she made her way back to the others and together they left.

Once inside the van, they pulled off to their next gig for the day. Smiling, Tasha looked at her phone and tried not to laugh. Jackson had sent her a message asking if she was related to Nicki Minaj.

She wondered now that everyone knew who they were, what other crazy questions would people start asking. She also wondered what the other Idols thought of them, in particular the guy idols. Looking around the van, she watched as everyone began to drift off to sleep. 

The sounds of juicy filtered throughout the car and she couldn't help but feel the lyrics. They related to everything her group was going through right now. She let the song fill her sense and carry her away, into the world of biggie smalls and the picture he so perfectly painted.

Soon her own eyes had grown heavy and before she knew it she had fallen asleep too.

 


End file.
